Dream
by Yun Lie
Summary: "Kami berjanji saat kau terbangun nanti, mimpi-mimpimu akan kami wujudkan, Ritsu," (Lanjutan dari Hate)


Dream

Genre: Hurt/comfort, Angst

Main Character: Sakuma Brothers

(Sekuel dari Hate. Agak gaje dan OOC. Gomen)

Happy Element K.K.

* * *

Rei tiba di rumah sembari menghela nafas. Biasanya, adiknya tercinta akan menyambutnya atau lebih tepatnya mengusirnya, kemudian Rei akan membalasnya dengan memeluknya sambil bersimpah air mata dan sang adik akan menolak.

* * *

 _Namun hari ini hal itu tidak terjadi._

* * *

Setiap pagi, Isara Mao akan datang menjemputnya lalu Ritsu akan ikut sarapan bersamanya.

* * *

 _Namun hari ini hal itu tidak terjadi._

* * *

Siang hari Rei akan mencarinya keliling sekolah untuk makan siang bersama walau sang adik selalu menolak.

* * *

 _Namun hari ini hal itu tidak terjadi._

* * *

Rei bisa menemukan Ritsu tertidur di suatu tempat, menemukannya sedang menyeduh teh bersama sang 'kaisar' dan si manis dari Ra*bits.

Rei bisa menemukan Ritsu menggoda sang doggie hingga Koga emosi.

Rei bisa menemukan Ritsu tertidur di studio yang sudah dianggap sebagai markas Knight.

Pada malam hari, Rei akan menyambut Ritsu karena mereka akan lebih lama di rumah. Namun Ritsu akan selalu menolaknya.

Terkadang Rei akan menemukannya di ruang musik rumah mereka, menemukannya sedang bermain piano.

Alunan yang indah terdengar. Rei sangat menyukainya.

* * *

 _Namun, minggu lalu, beberapa hari yang lalu, kemarin, hari ini, hingga hari ke depannya, semua hal itu tidak terjadi._

* * *

Rei kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu penyebab semua itu.

Tempo hari, sekolah mereka mengadakan acara, orangtua ikut diundang.

Sebelas unit terbaik yang sukses membawa nama baik Yumenosaki akan tampil. Knight dan Undead termasuk.

Namun dari awal hingga akhir acara, tidak ada yang menemani Ritsu.

Tidak, orangtua Isara Mao yang justru _kadang_ menemaninya. Orangtuanya?

Ayah dan ibunya justru lebih mementingkan Rei.

Rei tahu, Ritsu pasti cemburu dan iri. Ia pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa orangtuanya sendiri tidak melihatnya?

Sebelum tampil pun, orangtua mereka hanya mau ditemani Rei. Jika Ritsu berkata ingin ikut, mereka akan menghela nafas dan berkata mendadak lelah. Ritsu memilih untuk tidak ikut.

Ia sendirian di studio. Semuanya pergi berkeliling bersama orangtua atau saudaranya. Mereka yang ada masalah keluarga tetap bisa berkeliling dengan orang yang dekat dengan mereka.

Kaoru bersama kakak perempuannya, Yuta dan Hinata bersama adik ibu mereka, dan lainnya.

Ritsu tidak ingin menganggu Mao. Sesekali ia meninggalkan sisi egoisnya.

Tapi Rei tahu itu pasti sakit. Karena itu, ia memutuskan membeli sesuatu dan mengantarkan ke studio. Tapi Rei menemukan adiknya tertidur. Wajahnya tenang. Rei tidak tahu kenapa adiknya selalu tertidur dengan tenang apalagi di tempat yang sepi.

* * *

 _Jika bisa, ia ingin bisa melihat mimpi sang adik._

* * *

Hingga acara di mulai, masing-masing unit tampil semaksimal mungkin, bahkan mereka bernyanyi solo. Undead mendapat banyak sambutan, dan saat Rei bernyanyi solo, orangtuanya hadir.

Tapi saat Knight tampil, Ritsu bersikap aneh. Ya, Ritsu bisa melihat orangtuanya meninggalkan kursi penonton.

Sakit? Sangat!

Ia berpikir dengan adanya acara ini, orangtuanya akan mengakuinya.

Tapi kenyataan itu memang perih.

"Ritsu _-chan_!"

"Kuma _-kun_!"

Ritsu berhenti bernyanyi. Pada lagu di bagiannya, Ritsu merasa suaranya terkunci. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak.

'Kenapa... aku...'

Leo memang kekanakan, namun Leo tau bahwa ialah _leader_ unit itu. Leo meminta musik diganti, kemudian mengajak Izumi menari bersamanya. Ia mengatakan itu semua adalah kejutan untuk para penonton. Memang bohong, tapi untunglah mereka mempercayainya.

Ritsu segera meninggalkan panggung, mengganti pakaiannya dan pergi. Rei berusaha mengejarnya namun akhirnya tidak menemukannya.

Pada akhir acara, Rei dan yang lainnya mencarinya, namun ia tidak ditemukan. Bahkan panggilan dari Mao tidak ia dengarkan.

Hingga pada saat sekolah mulai sepi, Rei tetap menunggu di sekolah. Ia yakin Ritsu masih ada di sekitar sekolah.

Tidak terasa sudah jam dua belas malam. Rei melirik telepon genggamnya.

 _"00:00/20XX/09/22"_

Ah, hari ulang tahun Ritsu.

Rei memutuskan untuk beranjak dan mencari Ritsu lagi.

"Ritsu!" Rei meneriaki namanya, mencarinya di sekeliling halaman. Tidak ada panggilan.

Sepi, tidak ada jawaban.

Rei mengatur nafasnya begitu tiba di halaman belakang.

'Mungkin ada di dalam?' pikirnya.

Saat ia hendak masuk ke gedung sekolah, Rei melihat ada bayangan dari atas.

Matanya terbuka lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

* * *

 _00:15, Rei menemukan adiknya memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan dirinya dari gedung sekolah._

* * *

Rei menghela nafas jika mengingatnya. Tangannya terkepal. Ia menyesal dan membenci dirinya sendiri.

Harusnya ia menemani Ritsu saat itu, harusnya ia bisa lebih cepat mengejarnya saat itu.

Harusnya... harusnya...

* * *

 _Seharusnya..._

* * *

Setelah itu Rei segera menghampiri tubuh adiknya.

"Ritsu! Kau dengar aku?" tanyanya panik. Tidak ada jawaban. Rei panik dan cemas. Ia segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Gelombang otaknya normal, detak jantung dan denyut nadinya juga normal, ini benar-benar aneh," itulah perkataan sang dokter.

"Lukanya? Bagaimana dengan lukanya?"

Dokter itu menggeleng dan menghela nafas, "Tidak ada luka akibat terbentur. Tapi..."

Tapi...

"Kami menemukan beberapa luka sayatan. Sepertinya luka itu disengaja atau lebih tepatnya-..."

* * *

 _'Ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri,'_

* * *

Rei menghela nafasnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar. Bukan kamarnya melainkan kamar sang adik.

Di atas tempat tidurnya, Ritsu tertidur. Tidurnya benar-benar tenang dan damai, seolah ia baru saja melakukan banyak pekerjaan berat yang melelahkan sehingga tidur jadi terasa nyaman.

Ya, dia memang telah mendapatkan tekanan yang berat dan ia lelah dengan semua itu. Sekarang, ia ingin bisa tidur dan beristirahat hingga rasa lelah itu hilang. Tapi kapan?

Rei meraih kursi dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Meraih tangan sang adik dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

Atas izin dari dokter, sang adik bisa dirawat di rumah.

Rei bisa melihat luka sayatan memenuhi tangan sang adik.

Rei curiga karena beberapa waktu lalu Ritsu bertanya kepada Arashi soal _make-up_ khususnya bagian bedak. Ia juga menemukan banyak krim dan bedak yang warnanya senada dengan warna kulitnya.

* * *

 _Kini Rei tahu alasan ia membeli semua itu. Untuk menutupi lukanya._

* * *

Ritsu kesepian di tengah keramaian. Ia kesepian di tengah teman-temannya. Warna merah yang selalu menemaninya. Rasa sakitnya tidak sebanding dengan perasaannya.

Rei juga menemukan beberapa silet dan cutter yang ia sembunyikan di kamarnya. Dua hingga tiga silet ia sembunyikan di kotak pensilnya, dompetnya hingga saku seragamnya.

Dibalik sifatnya yang 'seperti biasa' tersembunyi banyak hal. Isara Mao,Knight, dan anak-anak Yumenosaki saja tidak cukup untuk menemaninya.

* * *

 _Orangtuanya._

 _Itulah yang ia butuhkan._

* * *

Setelah syok mendengar luka Ritsu dan beberapa silet di tas dan seragamnya , Rei kembali ke rumah. Memasuki kamar Ritsu dan mencari petunjuk.

Sampai ia menemukan sebuah buku kecil bersampul merah. Buku harian?

Merasa buku itu bisa menjadi petunjuk, Rei memilih untuk membacanya.

Isi dari buku itu menjawab segalanya. Isi dari buku itu **bukanlah** apa yang terjadi pada kehidupan nyata, melainkan _apa yang terjadi di dunia mimpinya._

* * *

 _Semuanya berbeda 180 derajat._

* * *

Di dunia nyata, orangtuanya tidak pernah memujinya, memberikan kasih sayang lebih, semua yang harusnya didapat anak seumurannya. Tapi di dunia mimpi, ia mendapatkan semua itu. 'Ayah yang baik, ibu yang pengertian', dan 'kakak yang menyayanginya'. Rei memang menyayanginya namun tidak dengan orangtuanya. Mimpinya bagaikan harapannya di dunia nyata namun tidak terwujud.

'Ayah yang baik dan ibu yang pengertian' itu selalu ada untuknya, menemaninya, mengasihinya, semua...

Bahkan di halaman terakhir buku itu tertulis bahwa 'ayah dan ibunya' itu tidak hanya bersama 'kakaknya' tetapi juga dirinya. Bersama-sama mengelilingi stand-stand saat acara hari itu berlangsung bahkan menonton acara yang mereka tampilkan.

Ritsu seolah bisa meramal hari esok. Ia menuliskan hal itu sehari sebelum ada acara di sekolah. Ia tahu bahwa orangtuanya hanya mau bersama kakaknya, ia tahu orangtuanya hanya melihat kakaknya saja. Ia sudah tahu dan semua itu terjadi.

Rei membaca paragraf selanjutnya. Di sana tertulis bahwa 'ayah dan ibunya' serta 'kakaknya' akan merayakan ulang tahunnya, itu sebabnya ia harus _pulang_.

* * *

 _Pulang menuju alam mimpinya._

* * *

Buku itu sudah menjawab segalanya. Rei segera memanggil orangtuanya ke kamar Ritsu. Rei menjelaskan segalanya kepada mereka. Mereka mendengarkannya dan hati mereka seolah tertusuk. Rei juga menemukan banyak cutter dan silet, namun yang lebih menyakitkan, ia menemukan sebuah gambar lama. Ia yakin Ritsu menggambarnya saat ia masih TK.

Di gambar itu terdampat gambar sederhana khas anak-anak. Seorang pria dewasa dan wanita dewasa. Di tengah-tengah mereka terdapat dua anak laki-laki. Mereka semua tersenyum. Latar belakangnya pun cerah. Namun saat gambar itu dibalik, terlihat seorang wanita dewasa dan pria dewasa, di tengahnya harusnya terdapat dua orang anak laki-laki. Namun satu anak laki-laki bertubuh kecil tampak terhapus. Banyak coretan sehingga gambarnya tidak jelas. Latarnya pun hitam.

* * *

 _Hati mereka semakin teriris._

* * *

Ritsu yang selama ini tampak tenang dan malas, selalu berbuat seenaknya dan tertidur di sembarang tempat, Ritsu yang selalu membuat makanan enak walau wujud masakannya aneh, Ritsu yang selalu membuat teh, yang selalu manja, bersinar bersama Knight, menanggung banyak beban berat bahwa saat usinya masih anak-anak.

Orangtuanya menyesal. Setelah itu mereka menjenguknya di rumah sakit dan meminta izin agar ia dirawat di rumah. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

* * *

 _Tapi, apakah semuanya terlambat?_

* * *

Rei mengenggam tangannya semakin erat.

"Mimpimu sangat indah, kah?" tanyanya pelan walau tangannya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Nee, 'orangtua dan kakakmu' baik-baik saja di sana?"

"..."

"Bagaimana dengan ulang tahunmu? Apakah itu menyenangkan?"

"..."

"Sudah satu bulan berlalu, apa saja yang kalian 'sekeluarga' lakukan?"

"..."

"Hari sudah mulai dingin, apakah 'keluargamu' tetap hangat?"

"..."

"Di sini rasanya dingin sekali. _Okaasan_ selalu meletakkan teh hangat di meja sebelah tempat tidurmu. Kemarin, _otousan_ juga membelikanmu sweater baru. Isara, Knight, teman-teman seangkatanmu, Shino Hajime, bahkan Tenshouin menemuimu. Tidakkah kau ingin mengobrol dengan mereka? Atau... 'temanmu' sudah melakukannya?"

 _Tes_

Ah, air mata yang ia tahan kini mengalir membasahi pipinya. Namun sang kakak berusaha tersenyum.

" _Daijoubu_ , kami semua akan menunggumu hingga kau bisa melepaskan rasa lelahmu dan terbangun nanti,"

* * *

 _"Kami berjanji saat kau terbangun nanti, mimpi-mimpimu akan kami wujudkan, Ritsu,"_

* * *

END

* * *

Ok, jadi ini sekuel dari Hate dan sudah jelas, Yun suka yang angst, hurt, atau ff sedih nan baper. Apalagi Rei dan Ritsu cocok dijadiin keluarga baper (yah)

Maaf kalau ini gaje. Makasih sudah meluanglan waktu untuk membaca~


End file.
